The goals for the current year are the completion of the monosaccharide sequence of hFSH-Beta-24 carbohydrate moiety; the completion of determination of the disulfide bonds of hFSH-alpha and Beta-subunits; and structural and synthetic studies on hFSH involving chemical and enzymatic modifications and chracterization of products obtained for their antigenic and receptor-binding properties.